


Looks like a Bite Mark

by pickledmagic



Series: Malec one shots [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Marking, No Sex, TV casting for descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledmagic/pseuds/pickledmagic
Summary: Just how did Alec get that bruise on his neck in City of Ashes.





	Looks like a Bite Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalaeasonvn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaeasonvn/gifts).



> A friend introduced me to my obsession with all things Malec and while reading the books together, she said I want to read about how Alec gets that bruise. Well, her wish is my command and this was born. I hope you like it as much as she did

They were so close.  Close enough to feel the heat of skin, the touch of breath against lips, smell the leather, steel and fresh sweat that followed Alec everywhere.

Alec was leaning into him, hovering so tantalisingly near  that it was all Magnus could do to remain still and let Alec come to him.  The rich caramel of Alec’s eyes gleamed golden in the soft light, filled with desire and restraint.  The struggle inside him was always so clear to Magnus and the wait seemed an eternity but one Magnus would willingly endure for as long as Alec would have him.

As Alec started to sway forward, Magnus could see the dam breaking, the weight and depth of Alec’s desire flooding past his reserve to finally take what he wanted, what would always be his.  It was like the sudden breaking of a summer storm.  The surge of Alec’s body from stillness to lips and hands and bodies melding together, strong but gentle, wild but controlled, and it was all Magnus could do to hang on for the ride as Alec kissed him.  There was so much strength in him, power and such raw feeling that Alec didn’t even realise he was capable of, even now.  Magnus relished the contradictions, the softness of Alec’s mouth on his, firm but gentle as they explored each other’s taste, the softness of his hands as they cupped his face, fingers holding and stroking as though he were the most precious object they had ever held.  Until they slid down his body.  Lines of heat flowing down his neck, shoulders, to his waist where he was hauled even closer into Alec’s body. 

Magnus’s own hands were anchored in Alec’s blue-black, midnight hair.  Somehow they always gravitated there as they kissed until the need to feel Alec more closely became too much to resist.  He dragged his hands away from the silky twists of Alec’s hair and scrabbled at the thin material of his t-shirt.  If he had a moment to care, he would be ashamed at the failure of his usual finesse but the moment he had Alec within his reach, all Magnus’s experience, all his seductive tricks disappeared like the sparks of fading magic.

Magnus ripped his mouth from Alec’s and drew in a ragged breath.  He had no idea how long they had been standing there, kissing, before the need for oxygen had forced him to pull away.  But Alec had only moved his attentions and was latched onto his neck, nipping at the skin until Magnus groaned, his knees wavering at the sensual onslaught.  How could this innocent man know exactly what made him melt?  His control was a point of pride, hard fought and never was the battle greater than with Alexander.

“I think we may need to change the scenery, Alexander,” he breathed with chuckle at Alec’s noise of protest, still refusing to remove his lips from Magnus’s neck, just finding unworked areas like he was working a blank canvas.  With a light flick of his fingers, Magnus summoned a couch just behind them and gently walked Alec back towards it until he fell back into the plush, golden cushions.  Alec’s hands never let go, so trusting in Magnus not to hurt him, but his head finally came up as they fell, pulling Magnus with him into his lap.

Surprise and wonder lit Alec’s face as he looked up at Magnus - such a small display of his power but it always seemed to delight his young lover – turning to amusement and desire in the crooked smile and golden eyes, as they took a moment to just revel in each other, hands gently stroking wherever they could reach.

Magnus saw the intent in Alec’s face change a moment before Alec surged forward again and raised a finger between them, holding him back, and rocking back slightly himself.  The confusion and loss on Alec’s face almost had him chuckling but instead he smirked and straightened, settling more comfortably on Alec’s lap.

“Ah, ah, Alexander.  I think you’ve had your fun.  Now it’s my turn,” he purred.  In seconds, Magnus disposed of Alec’s shirt like it had personally offended him, which wouldn’t be far from the truth.  There were acres of toned skin, dusted with dark swirls of hair, cut through with the black rune-marks that showed the world his true nature.  Magnus paused at the sight, drinking it in.  Alec was deadly, a killer, a warrior, someone Magnus should fear because of their very natures.  Magnus’s fingers gently traced the skin, the lines of his marks.  He had never felt that fear with Alec.  He had wanted him instantly, but it was not long before he saw the boy’s heart.  The nobility of spirit, the absolute sense of right and duty, but tempered with a depth of love and loyalty that took his breath away.  Alec was unwavering, standing up and facing everything in his path, no matter how hard.  Except one thing.  If Magnus was afraid of one thing, it was that this boy, this man, would never stand up for him, with him.

But that was a worry for another day.  Right now there was a delectable feast laid out below him and he was going to take full advantage.

“So tell me, Shadowhunter, do these runes go _everywhere_?” Magnus asked, trailing a fingertip down the toned chest and stomach, loving the way the muscles jumped under his touch and how ragged Alec’s breathing became at the whisper soft touches.

“I, uh, I-I,” Alec stammered, his hands clenching on Magnus’s thighs. 

“Hmm, guess I’ll have to find out myself.”

Magnus leaned forward and nipped at Alec’s mouth, loving the way Alec followed him as he drew back, hands flexing compulsively before travelling up Magnus’s back, sliding under the silk shirt he was still somehow wearing.  Magnus purred at the touch as he pressed gentle kisses down Alec’s jaw and neck, switching between dragging lips over skin and stinging nips that left red marks in their wake.

He traced the rune on Alec’s neck with lips and fingers, leaving goosebumps in their wake and feeling the pounding pulse of Alec’s heartbeat racing under the skin. 

“What’s this one?” Magnus asked as he bit at the spiked point of mark.

“B-blocking,” alec hissed out, moaning at the onslaught of Magnus’s touch.

Magnus refused to relent and trailed his way further down to the next mark on his shoulder.  “And this one?  Anything I should be scared of, Shadowhunter?”

“Stealth.”

Alec was barely breathing.  Lungs stuttering as Magnus played with his body.  If Magnus hadn’t been so close, he wouldn’t have been able to hear the breathy word.  Another bite, soothed by tongue and lips before he trailed down Alec’s arm, the soft skin so delicate and almost translucently pale.  “And this one?”

“Strength,” Alec moaned.  One hand clawing into Magnus’s back surely leaving a few bruises of his own, his had thrown back, as the other hand buried itself into Magnus’ hair.

“Hmm, we’ll definitely have to try that one out later,” Magnus groaned, his control fraying with every pure, unrestrained reaction Alec let out.  Every one felt like a hard won prize, one only Magnus got to see.

He took a deep breath and dragged himself away from the skin that just begged to be marked further, for Magnus to stake his own claim above that of his blood, their blood.  Alec was innocence and purity and Magnus wanted to bask in it for as long as possible.  He slid his hand to Alec’s and twined them around each other, one pale and callused, the other golden and sparkling with rings and polish.  So different.  Opposites in every way.

A hand hooked itself gently under Magnus’ chin, urging him to look up.

“What is it?” Alec asked gently.  “Did I, did I do someth-“

“No, Alexander.  No,” Magnus assured him as he cupped Alec’s face and kissed him gently.  “I just don’t want to move too fast.  I want to savour the moment.”

Alec smiled and drew Magnus back down to him, tucking Magnus into his side, still half draped over him. “Me, too.”

As they lounged on the sofa, they continued to kiss and explore one another, this time keeping the arousal at a gentle thrum under the skin, a barely contained ember, ready to flare into flames if they chose.  Time had no meaning.  Magnus knew these moments would always be snatched between their real lives and responsibilities but he refused to let the thought intrude, instead choosing to savour the seconds they were together.

Moments later, as though his thoughts had conjured it, Alec’s phone buzzed between them.  Magnus rolled away with a theatrical sigh.

“It’s Jace.  I have to,” Alec started apologetically.  The walls were already starting to build again behind Alec’s eyes. 

“Of course you do,” Magnus said with airy coldness.  Alec wavered, reaching out.  “Answer it,” he said more gently this time, pressing a kiss to Alec’s palm.

“I have to go.”

“I know.”

Alec pulled on his shirt and Magnus decided to enjoy the last moment they would have alone together until Alec next relented and let himself have what he wanted.  The view was incredibly pleasant, the red marks he had trailed across Alec’s torso were being slowly covered by fabric.  All except one.  Magnus raked his eyes over Alec’s dishevelled body with a smug sort of pride.

“I-I, I’ll see you?” Alec asked, shyly.

“Of course, anytime you wish.”

 

******

“You have something on your neck,” Jace observed.

Alec’s hand flew to his throat.  “What?”

“Looks like a bite mark,” said Jace.  “What have you been doing all day, anyway?”

“Nothing.”  Beet red, his hands still clamped on his neck, Alec started down the corridor.  Jace followed him.  “I went walking in the park.  Tried to clear my head.”

“And ran into a vampire?”

“What?  No!  I fell.”

“On your neck?”


End file.
